Elección
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Daring esta frustrado. Toda su vida había resultado ser una mentira. Pero quizás una charla con la que el considera es la culpable de todo y cierto secreto que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando lograran calmar un poco las cosas... ALERTA: spoilers de Dragons Games, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Rated T por si acaso. One-shot.
**Elección**

Las estrellas y la luna brillan intensamente sobre el tranquilo cielo nocturno que se aprecia desde la azotea de Ever After. Parece casi algo imposible toda la destrucción que vivió nuestro mundo solo unas horas atrás. Con un suspiro recargo la barbilla sobre mi mano suave gracias a mis constantes exfoliaciones, grande y viril. Perfecta para sostener los delicados dedos de porcelana de una doncella. Quizás una de inmensas pestañas y bellos ojos azules.

— ¡Daring!

Una aguda exclamación sale de mi garganta por la sorpresa. Y aunque logro recuperar mi compostura de galán sorprendentemente rápido una suave risa femenina no se hace esperar. La risa de la culpable de todos mis males… Bueno, sé que ella no eligió su destino pero necesito culpar a alguien.

—Ha sido un día largo—dice mientras toma asiento justo a mi lado—. Debes estar agotado, todos lo estamos. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

Tengo la tentación de recordarle que es mi hermana, no mi madre, pero conociéndola estoy bastante seguro que volverá a tratarme como un chiquillo en cuanto le surja la oportunidad. Justo como lo hizo hoy más temprano cuando estaba por besar a Apple.

—Es solo que me gusta ver el reflejo de la luna en mi pelo en noches como esta—no es mentira, mi cabello verdaderamente se ve fantástico cuando la luna lo alumbra desde este ángulo, en realidad desde cualquier ángulo.

— ¿Sin espejo?—pregunta Darling divertida.

— ¡Claro que traig…!—oh diablos, verdaderamente no lo traigo. ¿Desde cuándo me permito salir de la casa sin espejo? ¡Y si se me acerca una chica! ¿Cómo me asegurare de que mis dientes estén perfectos?

— ¿Pensativo hermanito?

—No tienes derecho de llamarme hermanito. ¡Soy nueve meses mayor que tú!—le recuerdo y ella ríe, otra vez—Y en todo caso ¿Por qué no estas dormida tú?

—He tenido tantas emociones últimamente que no podría—responde con un leve movimiento de hombros—. Casi es destruido el mundo por culpa de la mamá de una de mis mejores amigas, tuvimos que luchar contra esa mujer, montamos dragones… Y por si fuera poco descubrí que verdaderamente si estoy destinada a ser un príncipe azul, no una damisela en desgracia. Como en el fondo siempre lo supe, es genial.

—Sobre todo con el destino que te toco ¿no?—musite ligeramente molesto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno. Ser el príncipe azul de la próxima Blanca Nieves no es cualquier cosa.

—Oh, Apple…

Un silencio incomodo se forma entre nosotros mientras lamento mi descuido, si tuviera mi espejo aquí todo sería más fácil, mucho más fácil.

—Sabes, me agrada mucho Apple pero…

—Pero…—la incito a continuar.

—No es mi tipo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

—En realidad no lo sé—enarco una ceja como diciéndole que no le creo y ella titubea—. Con el cabello más oscuro, supongo.

—El cabello más oscuro—repito no muy seguro de que pensar de su respuesta.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan importante.

— ¿Y que si es importante?

— ¡No me presiones!

Y otra vez regresa el silencio. Yo y Darling siempre nos hemos llevado bien sin embargo debo decir que no somos muy dados a tener conversaciones serias o sentimentales con el otro, para eso están nuestros papás y Dexter. Así que en si no se muchas cosas de ella, y supongo que ella tampoco de mí. De modo que ahora estoy dudando de algo que siempre había dado por hecho. Y el gran Daring Charming jamás se queda con una duda.

—Oye Darling, quería saber—empiezo—. Eres heterosexual o… tú sabes…

Vuelve a reír, vaya, parece que mi hermanita goza con mi sufrimiento.

— ¿Lesbiana?—pregunta divertida y yo asiento nervioso.

—Pues… creo que tengo una idea—contesta con una sonrisa tímida—, pero honestamente más allá de las novelas románticas que he leído no suelo pensar mucho en el amor, en parte porque después de ver como ahuyentan a mis pretendientes no quiero ni pensar que harían si tuviera una pareja. Así que no quiero precipitarme y darte una respuesta antes de estar completamente segura.

— ¡Oh vamos!—exclamo una vez termina—No somos tan malos con tus pretendientes.

—Erek.

— ¡Podría ser tu padre!—exagero, lo sé, pero ella solo tenía catorce y él estaba cerca de los dieciocho.

— ¿Millan?

—Era un idiota, lo sabias. Siempre molestaba a Dexter y se creía mejor que yo.

—Hopper.

Okey puedo explicarlo. Era la primera vez que mi hermanito y yo llevábamos al pelirrojo a la casa, se iba a quedar a dormir con nosotros, yo tenía diez años y ellos nueve. Hasta entonces Darling y mi mamá eran seres sin género para mí (bueno, en realidad aun me cuesta concebir que mi madre es mujer a pesar de que tengo muy claro que no es hombre) y probablemente para Dexter también así que cuando vimos que nuestro nuevo amigo se había convertido en una rana y le recitaba poesía a nuestra hermanita no pudimos hacer otra cosa más que entrar en pánico. Así que ambos salimos corriendo a su encuentro, yo lance a Hopper a un pequeño lago que tenemos en nuestro jardín y Dexter se llevó a Darling a otra habitación donde se quedó encerrada con ella por casi dos horas. Por suerte para todos al día siguiente Apple llego tomada del brazo de Briar y Hopper decidió que era mucho más linda que cualquier niña que hubiera visto antes, incluyendo a mi hermana.

Sin embargo he aprendido de la peor manera posible que a las chicas no les gusta que les digas que hay (o hubo) algún momento en que no la viste como una mujer. Así que me limito a decirle que como fue la primera vez que veíamos a alguien ligando con ella nos asustamos.

Y el silencio regresa. Y yo vuelvo a extrañar a mi espejo. Así que me dedico a imaginar lo hermoso que debe de verse mi cabello con la luna, quizá si sonrió se verá mejor. O si, seguramente se ve mejor. Y quizás si cabalgara sobre un corcel blanco, justo como en el que…

— ¿Todo bien hermano?

No, no lo está.

— ¿Sabías que Apple fue mi primer beso?

—Oh—parece sorprendida, no me sorprende, alguien tan genial como yo obviamente ha besado a muchas chicas—, el de hoy en la tarde fue…

—No. ¿Recuerdas la pijamada en casa de Briar cuando cumplió doce?

— ¿Esa a la que Dexter y yo no fuimos invitados?

—Sí, esa.

Creo que debería sentirme avergonzado por haber permitido que no invitaran a mis hermanos. ¡Pero es que eran tan raritos en esos tiempos! Bueno, en realidad lo siguen siendo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

—Como todos buenos niños de esa edad queríamos jugar al destino. Y como la cumpleañera se negaba a ser despertada por el beso de un príncipe que no fuera el suyo por derecho decidió que Apple sería ella y yo su príncipe.

Con Briar como el hada malvada, Hopper su ayudante, Rosabella y Ashlynn como los papás de Apple y las hermanas O´Hair haciéndole de pretendientes la obra transcurrió tranquila. Yo no aparecía hasta el final y lo único que tenía que hacer es caminar galantemente hasta el lecho de la que creía sería mi princesa y besarla. No parecía ser un papel muy difícil, sin embargo los nervios que me invadieron ese día solo son comparables con los que sentí hoy cuando la bese frente a todos ustedes, para mi suerte hasta nervioso soy bastante galante.

Mientras mi inclinaba sobre ella listo para despertarla de su largo sueño de cien años su respiración se volvió entrecortada y yo me congele justo a un par de centímetros de su boca. Supongo que lo sintió ya que abrió un ojo disimuladamente encontrándose con mi mirada que estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Volvió a cerrar el ojo lo más rápido que pudo y yo no pude evitar reír, en parte por los nervios y en parte por su actitud. Así que ella también rio y la bese. Honestamente ese beso no hubiera tenido nada de especial si no fuera porque era el primero, no había sido especialmente agradable pero también estaba muy lejos de ser desagradable. La cuestión es que ni siquiera pudo durar demasiado, ya que nuestra querida Briar no hubimos empezado a besarnos ya gritaba que eso tenía que ser celebrado.

Tuvimos la mejor "fiesta de bodas" que una niña de doce años recién cumplidos podría organizar con excepción de que las estrellas de la noche parecían ser la novia y su mejor amiga, dejándome a mí, el guapísimo novio, de lado. Pero, ya ves que a Briar le gusta llevar las cosas al extremo, pues esa no fue la excepción. Así que aunque la idea original era que las chicas durmieran en una habitación y yo y Hopper en otra al final termine compartiendo mi habitación con Apple ya que "como ya estábamos casados" eso era lo que procedía.

Ella y yo intentamos seguir el jueguito que Briar había organizado y trate de entrar al cuarto con Apple en brazos. Tristemente, en esa época estos músculos de súper modelo aún no se habían desarrollado así que cayó encima de mí, algo que a ella la hizo reír y a mi sentirme incómodo. Finalmente cada quien entro a la habitación por su propio pie y nos sentamos en diferentes camas sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¿Tienes sueño?—me pregunto Apple después de un momento de incomodo silencio, yo negué con la cabeza—Yo tampoco… ¿Quieres hacer algo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, Briar y yo planeábamos hacer un desfile de modas.

— ¡Suena genial!—exclame ligeramente emocionado—Pero creo que aquí no hay ropa que yo pueda usar.

—No, sus hermanos aún son demasiado pequeños.

El silencio regreso. Y mientras la futura Blanca Nieves parecía estar haciendo trabajar a su cerebro tiempos extra en busca de algo que hacer yo me preguntaba si sería conveniente ponerme mi pijama o tendría que dormir con ropa.

—Podríamos hacer una pelea de almohadas—sugirió ella finalmente.

Era una idea casi tan encantadora como yo, así que después de tomar una inmensa almohada de plumas fui a sentarme a la cama de Apple.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunte poniendo mi "arma" en posición—Uno, dos y…—me golpeo en mi hermosa cara, para después empezar a reír descaradamente—Con que con esas estamos ¿no?

La guerra comenzó y aunque quede casi tan despeinado como cuando salí del espejo hoy más temprano fue divertido, muy divertido. Llego un punto en el que logre quitarle la almohada a Apple y ella me mordió, así que dejamos nuestros esponjosos utensilios de guerra nuestra lucha se volvió cuerpo a cuerpo. Debo de recalcar que yo hubiera ganado si no fuera porque me comporte como todo un caballero y le di ventaja, pero como si soy un caballero llego el punto en que "mi nueva esposa" me había dejado inmovilizado bajo ella.

— ¿Te rindes? ¿Admites que he ganado?—pregunto con una sonrisa tan bonita que solo puede ser compara da con la mía, estaba jadeante y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mí.

—No—sentencie seriamente.

—En ese caso tendrás que encontrar una gran forma de moverme por…—y la bese de nuevo.

La distracción fue lo suficiente eficaz para lograr liberarme así que decidí lanzarme contra ella inmediatamente para reiniciar el juego antes de que tomara conciencia de lo que había hecho. Pero por supuesto que había sido consciente de lo que había hecho y decidió darme una cucharada de mi propio chocolate y empezar a usar los besos como un arma. Y eso hice yo también. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos fuera consciente de eso nuestra pequeña lucha se había convertido en una contra nuestros pulmones que eran los únicos capaces de separarnos cuando reclamaban por oxígeno. Nuestros besos habían tomado una fuerza tan embriagante que no fue hasta que me descubrí sin playera que nos detuvimos. No éramos tan jóvenes, sabíamos a lo que podía llevar eso.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—pregunto Apple.

—No lo sé.

Estaba agitado y asustado. Ella y yo llevábamos siendo amigos desde hace años, siempre siendo conscientes de que algún día habría algo más entre nosotros pero definitivamente nunca habíamos hecho algo ni remotamente similar. Y ella era hermosa, y yo era tan apuesto, todo había parecido tan correcto en ese momento.

—Daring sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí que creo que es genial que algún día te conviertas en mi príncipe—dijo ella y yo voltea a mirarla a pesar de que ella no apartaba sus brillantes ojos azules de la pared—. Pero todo está siendo muy rápido y no estoy lista para atarme a ti aun. Creo que deberíamos ser solo amigos por ahora… Tu sabes, quizás salir con otras personas, así cuando llegue el día en que me salves de la Reina Malvada podremos entregarnos el uno al otro por completo. Tú sabes, vivir nuestro felices para siempre.

Yo asentí, no estaba seguro pero asentí. Dormimos cada uno en una cama y continuamos con nuestra vida como si esa noche nunca hubiera pasado.

El silencio regreso entre Darling y yo pero esta vez no fue uno incómodo. Jamás le había dicho eso a alguien antes. Pero ahora era ella la que había salvado a Apple de la Reina y era mi hermana, debía saberlo.

—No sé qué decir—dijo—. Siempre supe que la querías pero… nunca pensaría que entre ustedes hubiera… ¿fuego?

—Toda nuestra relación estaba basada en la perspectiva de pasar el resto de la vida con el otro. Por qué el destino así lo dictaba. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de que tan real haya sido todo, no solo lo que pasó esa noche. ¡Sino todo!

— ¡Pero eso se escuchó tan real!—exclamo mi hermanita poniéndose de pie—Y si quizá nunca hubiera pasado algo entre ustedes si no hubieran creído que estaban destinados para el otro así que quieras o no han tenido una relación bastante real todos estos años, quizás no precisamente romántica, pero muy fuerte y muy real. Cada vez que se inaugura un lugar nuevo vas primero con ella, no con tus amigos, no con uno de tus ligues. ¡Con ella! Hay veces que inclusive siento que te conoce mejor que yo que soy tu hermana. Así que deberías estar feliz por lo que paso en la mañana.

—Pero toda mi vida ha sido una mentira.

—Ya deja de decir cosas así. ¡Ahora tienes la posibilidad de elegir! No solo tu destino, sino también si ella verdaderamente esta echa para ti. No me malinterpretes, estoy segura de que si hubiera resultado que tu si eras su príncipe y hubieran cumplido su cuento como estaba escrito hubieran sido muy felices, pero siempre tendrían la duda de que hubiera sido de ustedes en otro caso. ¡Ahora podrán saberlo!

Darling agita su cabello color plata haciendo que el tiempo se haga más lento y pueda masticar sus palabras antes de que empiece su camino de vuelta al edificio.

—Ella aún no sabe que yo fui la que la despertó, por si te lo preguntabas—me informa ya de espaldas a mí—. Pero no confió en que Blondie guarde el secreto mucho más. Deberías ser tú el que se lo diga.

Quizás no sea mi madre, pero debo decir que esta charla con la culpable de todos mis males es lo más parecido que encontrare a una solución.

-0-0-0-

Aun no termino de peinarme cuando alguien ya está tocando a la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Quién puede estar visitándome a esta hora?

—Dile que se largue, quiero dormir—gruñe Raven desde debajo de la almohada, yo rio.

—Sea quien sea no haremos mucho ruido, te lo prometo—le aseguro trotando para abrir. Es Daring.

Con todo el caos de lo que paso cuando me entere de que Raven había ido a unirse con su madre apenas he tenido tiempo en pensar en lo que debió suceder para que pudiera despertar. Pero debo admitir que mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido.

En el mayor silencio posible salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de mí para no molestar a Raven.

—Apple—dice mi nombre de una manera que no puedo descifrar.

—Daring—contesto a mi vez buscando sus ojos los cuales desvía sus zapatos.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre cierto beso… bueno en realidad tenemos que hablar sobre más de un beso.

—

 _¿¡Les gusto!? Espero de todo corazón que sí. Debo aclarar que Daring siempre decía yo y… (otra persona) y no al revés como es gramáticamente correcto por qué ¡oh vamos! Hablamos de Daring, "él siempre esta primero". La verdad es que yo soy Dapple de corazón así que me decepciono un poco cuando resulto que Daring no era su príncipe (bueno, eso es lo que yo entendí) pero creo en todo lo que dijo Darling haya arriba. Bueno escribí esto por qué tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de mi salud mental, y por qué como nadie ha comentado cierta historia de este fandom la cual solo continuo si tiene reviews (indirectas mil) así que si quieren ir a leerla._

 _Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que creen que pasara con estos dos ahora, muchísima gente está shipiando a Darling y Apple y todo hace suponer que van a juntar a Daring con Rosabella pero la verdad es que ninguna pareja me convence mucho, quizás si cambiamos un poquito las parejas… Ustedes saben dejamos a Daring y Apple juntos y ponemos a Darling con su linda compañera de cuarto… Bueno mejor dejo de desvariar. ¡Espero sus reviews!_

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
